High School Death X Dragon
by Determined-OverLord Wang-Yu
Summary: SLIGHT AU! What if when Ryuk threw his Death Note to the human world due to certain circumstances, it was found by none other than an certain Red Dragon Emperor that hadn't been aware of the Supernatural until then? SOME OoC And OC! Issei X Bennia X ? (Possible Harem)
1. How it all starts

**High School Death X Dragon**

 **Cross/X-Over:** High School DXD And Death Note. Some Elements Of Other Series.

 **Synopsis/Plot: _SLIGHT AU! What if when Ryuk threw his Death Note to the human world due to certain circumstances, it was found by none other than an certain Red Dragon Emperor that hadn't been aware of the Supernatural until then? SOME OoC And OC!_**

 **Pairing(S):** Issei X Bennia X ? (POSSIBLE Harem)

 **DISCLAIMER** _: High School DXD Belongs To Miyama-Zero. Death Note Belongs To Tsugumi Oba. Other Series' Elements Belong To Their Respective Owner(S)/Creator(S)._

 **Prologue/Chapter 0: How it all starts...**

 **(Shinigami World)**

We find ourselves in an odd world that looked like a barren wasteland, except for the odd figures that covered the land.

One of those figures looked like a mix of a zombie and a fallen angel with blue spiky hair, gray-blue skin, yellow and red eyes, black lips that were in a frown with razor sharp teeth, black angel like wings on his back, and wore a black gothic bodysuit.

He was Ryuk, a shinigami that lived in the land of the Shinigami King, which was right now in a war with the greek god of death, Hades, and his army of grim reapers for the control of the death notes, which allowed the shinigami to kill a person, regardless of being a human, devil, fallen angel, or even an angel, by writing their names on the death note after a period of 40 seconds.

Yet they were some exceptions to this power, which were that the death note couldn't kill someone stronger than the shinigami, like a god like entity, a dragon, or even the four Maous themselves, or those that could also relate to death like another shinigami or a death entity from another religion, with the sole exception of the shinigami king, who could kill most of the mentioned but decided not to so that peace and balance could be achieved...that and he was lazy,

But Hades wouldn't care and thus, wanting to have more power than he already had, made a portion of his grim reapers and demons invade the shinigamis.

The Shinigami King told his remaining shinigami to hide their death notes, or destroy them in the worst of cases, so that Hades couldn't get their power.

Some did either of them as told, while Ryuk himself decided something a bit more...interesting...

He had sent it to the human world.

The reason for that was that he thought that Hades wouldn't even bother to look there...and because some human might find it and make things more interesting for him.

We find ourselves with Ryuk himself as he dodged another shinigami's scythe.

Now we find ourselves with Ryuk himself as he dodged another grim reaper's scythe.

"Where is your death note, shinigami?" Asked the grim reaper after him, who actually was a cute girl with long braided purple hair, golden sleepy eyes and pale skin wearing a white skull mask with a white cloak with black interior and a purple school swimsuit underneath and some black and gold armor on her arms and legs.

"Not with me, Grim reaper." Replied Ryuk with a grin.

"Then I'll force you...to tell me where...is it!" She said in a tired note from not only having fought some shinigamis before without rest, but of her many wounds.

She continued to try and slice him up with him easily dodging her strikes.

 _'This is gonna take a while...'_ Ryuk thought.

 **(Human World)**

We now find ourselves focused on a male human boy walking to school.

He looked to be around 16 with short spiked brown hair, brown eyes, regular skin, and wore a school uniform consisting of a black jacket, red t-shirt underneath, black pants and white and brown sneakers.

He was Issei Hyoudou, a 2nd year student at the prestigious Kuoh Academy, which until a year ago was merely an all female school before becoming co-ed, and thus there was a 5-1 ratio of female to male.

But unfortunately because of some events caused by his two middle school friends, he was known as part of the perverted trio and was considered scum by women all around. And while he certainly was perverted, he didn't showed it out loud or screamed it in public like the other two.

"I swear, if a woman slaps me because of those two, I'm slapping them upside the head." He let out as he kept walking.

Unlike what everyone thought, Issei was in fact quite smart, enough to either draw or even win a chess game against Souna Shitori herself, but kept that intelligence hidden because he felt something...fishy about the student council and even the occult research club. Not something evil...but merely strange.

And thus he had to fake being a no good, average pervert (the pervert part thanks to those two) or show his intelligence and earning the interest of the student council, from which he knows next to nothing about...

As he was walking, he noticed something hidden in the bushes near the school.

 _'What is that?'_ He thought as he made sure no one was looking around before going to the bushes and picking up the object, which was revealed to be a mysterious black notebook with an odd title on top. _'Death...note...?'_

"That's a weird title..." Issei muttered before opening it to the first page.

Issei's eyes widened the more he kept reading the contents of the first page until he felt something on his left arm and dropped the book with a gasp.

He looked down and was stunned to see some weird gauntlet on his arm.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" He gasped before he heard a dark voice from his arm:

 **[Hmm...so loud...]** Complained the voice in a annoyed tone.

"WHO'S THERE?!" Exclaimed Issei looking all around him.

 **[Look at your arm, Aibou (Partner)...]** Said the voice in a sleepy tone as Issei looked at his right arm, **[...Your other arm...]**

Issei did as told.

"S-So...who are you?" He asked, surprised but then again, who could blame him?

 **[You may call me Draigg, young one.]** Spoke the voice.

"I-I see..." Issei said before realizing where he was and thus he quickly took the notebook and headed home while making sure that nobody saw his arm, but luckily for him his parents were out in town for an adult party.

He made sure to lock the door to his room as he stared at the notebook in his hand.

"Death Note...what is this?" Issei asked himself.

 **[The Death Note is a special notebook that allows you to end someone's life just from writing down their names. Put their names down while imaging their faces, and they die in 40 seconds due to a heart attack.]** Draigg explained as he recognized the note. **[But people can die other ways as long as you write down how they die...]**

"Really?" Asked Issei who was both stunned, yet fearful of what that could mean.

 **[Indeed, but I'm surprised that you actually found one...** ] Answered the red dragon, **[Because after all it's usually a shinigami that hangs on them...]**

"He's talking about me." Came another voice directly behind Issei.

Issei froze up and slowly turned around to see...Ryuk, who was carrying a knocked out female grim reaper that was bound in chains.

"AH!" screamed Issei jumping back and crawling backwards on the floor. "WHO ARE YOU!?"

The shinigami chuckled as he dropped the female grim reaper on the bed before he answered, "You may call me Ryuk, a shinigami that's the owner of the death note you're holding right now."

"Wait, this yours?" Issei questioned nervously.

"E-Yup." He answered before he noticed the gauntlet on Issei's arm. "Oho, what's this? Is that the legendary Boosted Gear? Then that would make you the **Sekiryuutei (Red Dragon Emperor)** of this generation!"

"The what?!" asked Issei.

 **[I can help explain that...]** Draigg told him seriously as Ryuk grinned, all unaware that the grim reaper was awake and listening in with curiosity.

And thus Issei learned about the supernatural world, and how thousands of years ago, there were the Three Factions. Unlike other supernatural groups (Norse Gods, Hindu Gods, Greco-Roman Gods, Death Gods, Shinto Gods, etc.) which were apparently more or less independent of each other, these three were all interconnected. Together, the Three Factions spawned the Judeo-Christian religion, and became part of the Bible.

The Three Factions of Angels, Devils, and Fallen Angels warred against one another under the leaderships of the Biblical God, the Four Great Satans, and the Fallen Angel organization, Grigori, led by Azazel, in a conflict which came to be known as the Great War. After the deaths of the Biblical God and the Four Great Satans, the Great War finally ended, but it left the Three Factions in a state of conflict. However, due to a state of extreme exhaustion after the Great War and with all three factions losing their main forces, neither of the three sides wanted to continue battling. So while there was no peace between the factions, outright battles did not occur either.

The Factions continued in this state with occasional conflicts between members who crossed paths for countless millennia until even now.

Not only that, but Issei learned from Ryuk how the Shinigami world was invaded by the army of Grim Reapers under the control of Hades, the Greco-Roman God of Death, so that the greedy god could get his hands upon the power of the death notes, which were either hidden or destroyed until the war was over and how Ryuk defeated the female grim reaper that was on the bed, but spared her for possible information on Hades and went to the human world to search for his death note, which Issei held right now...

"Wow, so I was just lucky enough to find it?" Asked Issei.

"Yeah, I guess I should say thank you for holding it for me...but I already said that." Chuckled Ryuk. "Now then, can you give it to me?"

Issei thought about it, but then a thought came to his mind...

 _'What if he kills me after I gave him the death note?!'_ He thought darkly as Draigg merely watched the events inside the sacred gear with interest.

"No offence Ryuk...but how would I know that you wouldn't kill me once I gave you the death note back?" Issei asked seriously as Ryu chuckled.

"Why would I bother taking your life? I don't exactly take souls to Heaven or Hell with me."

 **[But even so the shinigamis can win the remaining years of those that they have killed, regardless of whether human, devil, fallen, or even angel...]** Said Draigg, not wanting to lose his recent partner until he fought the white one again.

"So can I have it back?" Asked Ryuk as he extended his arm.

Issei sighed as he made his decision. "Of course you can have it...but not yet."

Ryuk cocked his head in confusion.

"How so?" He asked curious.

"Simply, I'll keep a hold of the death note until I'm 100% sure that I can trust you to NOT kill me. After that I'll give it to you..." Issei said as he sat on his bed, next to the now awake and curious grim reaper. "No offence, but I rather be safe than sorry..."

"Touche." replied Ryuk.

 **[Good choice, Aibou...]** Draigg approved before he said, **[Now what do we do with the awake Grim Reaper?]**

That made both Issei and Ryuk turn to see the mentioned reaper, who surprisingly blushed in embarrassment before she answered a low "Hi?"

Issei jumped back with his body in a fighting stance.

"W-who are you?!" Issei demanded with some fear as Ryuk chuckle.

"That there is a grim reaper." Said Ryuk while pointing at the mentioned being.

"I meant her name!" Deadpanned the Sekiryuutei.

"My name..." Said the grim reaper, catching them off guard. "...my name is Bennia...Sekiryuutei-sama..."

"Actually, you can just call me Issei."

"As you wish, Issei-sama!" She answered as he sighed and Ryuk laughed.

"So you're Orgon's daughter, eh? Quite the catch I got then, hue hue hue..." Chuckled the shinigami, making Bennia glare at him before huffing.

"Well, might as well test this." Mumbled Issei grabbing a pen.

 **[Are you sure, Aibou? Because once you do this, there will be not coming back...]** Warned Draigg seriously.

"Not only that Issei-sama, but on whom are you even going to use the note?" Bennia asked curiously as Issei sighed.

"...Fair enough..." Issei said as he went to watch the TV in his room with both death deities watching the news curiously. "I'll need a time to think about it..."

"Yeah, cause once you use that, you can never enter heaven or hell." Spoke Ryuk.

"Not that it would matter with what I was told today about them..." Issei said as suddenly the news showed a hostage situation on the mall! "What the-?!"

 **(TV: Kuoh Mall)**

 _"We are bringing you this news coverage live as several people have been taken hostage at gunpoint."_ Spoke the newsman.

The camera then showed a dazed looking man with a paranoid look and a gun in his arm before showing several students of Kuoh Academy, including the members of the Kendo club and Issei' two perverted friends!

 _"The gunmen is one Gin Wakatoshi who had been fired off his job some hours ago due to sexual harassment towards female customers. He walked into the mall and started shooting. Currently there are no casualties, but it does look like he may start shooting at any moment until his demands of 10 Million Ryo are given to him."_

 **(Hyoudou Residence)**

"SHIT!" Issei cursed as he turned around to his "guests", "Can't you do anything?!"

"Nope." Ryuk simply answered.

"Sorry Issei-sama, but I can't do anything right now in the state I'm in..." Bennia said with a frown.

 **[As you can already tell, I won't be of any help.]** Grunted out Draigg.

 _ **~Death Note OST: 01. Death Note~**_

Issei sighed as he only had one option left…

 _'I hope that I don't regret this...'_ He looked at the notebook with a grim look on his face.

Ryuk's grin widened as Bennia looked worried and Draigg just grunted some more...

He opened it and grabbed his pen and sighed before writing down, **"Gin Wakatoshi"** slowly on the death note until he was done and, with a sigh, went to look at the TV.

He kept an eye on the clock and watched as Gin walked over to one of the students and held the gun up to his forehead.

 **(TV: Kuoh Mall)**

"I'm done waiting. Now one of you dies!" Roared the mad man as he pressed the barrel to a certain bladed pervert's forehead!

"WAIT! DON'T DO IT, PLEASE!" Begged the student as the man snarled. He was about to pull the trigger, but gasped and grabbed at his chest as he faltered back.

Everyone then watched in surprise, shock, disbelief, horror, and/or satisfaction as the criminal died from a heart attack!

 **(Hyoudou Residence)**

Shock was the only thing that came to Issei's mind as he saw how Gin died 40 seconds after signing his name on the Death Note...

"W...What...?" Gasped Issei. "I-It actually worked..."

"I told you so." Grinned Ryuk as he felt another soul's remaining years enter his body.

"I hope you're aware of the decision you just made, Issei-sama..." Bennia said seriously.

 **[I agree with the reaper, Aibou...]** Said Draigg serious as well.

"It needed to be done." Hollowly muttered Issei who was still floored that he just killed a man with his own hand.

And thus, the fate of the red dragon emperor would change into that of a new god of the world...


	2. What is next now?

**High School Death X Dragon**

 **Cross/X-Over:** High School DXD And Death Note. Some Elements Of Other Series.

 **Synopsis/Plot:** **SLIGHT AU! What if when Ryuk threw his Death Note to the human world due to certain circumstances, it was found by none other than an certain Red Dragon Emperor that hadn't been aware of the Supernatural until then? SOME OoC And OC!**

 **Pairing(S):** Issei X Bennia X ? (Possible Harem).

 **DISCLAIMER:** _First Chapter._

 **Reviews' Responses:**

edboy4926 chapter 1 . Apr 28

Awesome intro.  
Looking forward to more.  
Question, you said that the note can't kill some people, but could Issei use Draigg's transfer ability to the notebook, allowing the notebook to kill those people?

 **-D-O: Thanks for the first review! As for your question, yes. Issei can, indeed, use the power of his SG (Sacred Gear) to boost the Notebook's power to kill beings that are stronger than him, but the more powerful they are, the more Boosts they require. Besides, the Notebook CANNOT KILL God like beings such as the Gods of most Pantheons/Fractions due to their divine nature or even beings of unmeasurable power such as Great Red, Ophis, or even Trihexa/666. In fact, the only being that could have A CHANCE of doing so would be King of the Shinigamies, who is powerful enough to kill most of the mentioned beings except the last 3 mentioned due to their unmeasurable power level which FAR outmatches his, so Issei has less of a chance...**

King0fP0wers chapter 1 . Apr 28

That's actually a pretty cool idea! But I don't really understand how Bennia is going to fall for Issei. Is she going to live with him? And are other Supernaturals able to see Ryuk? Anyways, I hope you update regulary!

 **-D-O: Thanks for the review. As for your questions, Bennia WILL eventually fall for Issei. Not right now, but she will, after all they meet one year before Canon begins, so there's lots of time to change their relationship. And yes, she will live with him. As for the last one, not many Supernatural Beings would be able to detect Ryuk's scent let alone see him unless they're either touched the Death Note like in canon, are on Ultimate level (Like the Maous and so on), they have unmeasurable power or they are related to death (Either made enough killing to actually see or even feel a Shinigami or be somehow related to a Death Deity). The reason as to why Issei was able to see Ryuk was due to touching his Death Note.**

Guest chapter 1 . Apr 28

can't wait for the next chapter and i have never seen a pairing with bennia before and have been waiting for one

 **-D-O: Thanks for the review. And yes, I know that feeling. I mean, A LOT OF FICS with the main DXD Girls (Some good, others great, and others more...not so much) BUT NOT ONE with girls like Bennia, whom is quite cute from what her artwork shows. And considering that she admires Issei as stated in canon...I thought 'Why the hell not!'. Besides, considering her nature and origins she would fit this fic perfectly and be to Issei what CC is to Lelouch in CG XD**

BANKAIZEN chapter 1 . Apr 28

interesting

 **-D-O: Thanks for the review.**

randomman626 chapter 1 . Apr 28

this is great hope it grows farther. can't wait till your next update

 **-D-O: Thanks for the review. I hope it does grow faster as well.**

ultron emperor chapter 1 . Apr 29

I like this !

 **-D-O: Thanks for the review.**

T-B-R chapter 1 . Apr 30

*gasp* A death note crossover plus a Bennia pairing? why has this not been done before?

 **-D-O: Thanks for the review. And I agree on both questions! Hopefully this will inspire many more fics with either Death Note or a Bennia pairing.**

Panther-Strife chapter 1 . May 31

Issei X Bennia X Harem(Rias Gremory, Asia Argento, Akeno Himejima, Koneko Toujou, Irina Shidou, Xenovia Quarta, Rossweisse, Ravel Phenex, Tsubasa Yura, Raynare, Kalawarner, Isabela, Kunou, Kiyome Abe, Le Fay Pendragon, Kuroka and Katerea Leviathan) and I hope you update very soon.

 **-D-O: Thanks for the review. As for the pairing...To be honest, I made this story with many purposes, with some stated above such as inspire others to write their own Death Note fics or fics with Bennia in the pairing and even avoid the Plot Holes in the series and see what would happen if Drama and Suspense ruled instead of Perversion and...Boobs. That doesn't mean that there won't be any romance or humor, there will be those of course at their respective times, but that this will be one of my first attempts at a Serious, maybe even DARK, fic without the MC being an Emo Gary Stu (Shivers in disgust).**

 **That said, while it would be tempting to put all those girls in the pairing, there are many fics like that already, and here the relationships would be as realistic as possible to avoid the classic, and obviously tiring, tactic of "Hey, you're a nice (Yeah right) handsome guy with lots of power, so wanna make out and let me be part of your harem?'...No, just no. So that's why I must tell you that while SOME girls on the list there will make it, NOT ALL OF THEM WILL!**

 **I hope you understand. And thanks again.**

superfanman217 chapter 1 . Jun 1

i love it

 **-D-O: Thanks for the review.**

Toa Solaric chapter 1 . 4m ago

Never imagine there will be a High School DXD and Death Note crossover, I hope that Issei didn't become too much like Light did...

Keep up the good work.

 **D-O: Thanks for the review. And while Issei will be as smart as Light, and less perverted, he won't be as arrogant or insane as Light became. Especially not in the Manga or the Movie endings...XC**

 **Chapter I: What is next now?**

 **(Hyoudou Residence)**

Issei sighed and held the book.

 **[Is something the matter, Aibou?]** Asked Ddraig worried for his partner's mental condition after the deed he committed.

"I just killed a man, with a simple pen. I'm just stunned it could happen so easy." He answered hollowly with a dull look on his face.

"Well, it's like they say; Easy come, easy gone~! Hue hue hue." Chuckled Ryuk in amusement.

He sighed and sat up while staring at the notebook.

"What will you do now, Issei-sama?" Asked Bennia worried for the boy in front of her.

"Well I'm torn. I already used it, but if I keep using it, I'm no better than them." Admitted Issei with a glint of worry in his eyes.

"So? You already doomed your soul to an eternity without an afterlife. I say that you should use it when you can." Ryuk said, hoping to get more years from his possible victims.

"But-"

"Please stop blaming yourself Issei-sama." Bennia said, making everyone turn at her. "After all...you did what you had to in order to save all those people from being killed."

"I know...but still...Still feel bad about it."

"Then imagine how worse it could have been if your friends had been killed instead." Pointed out Bennia.

His eyes widened as he let that sink in.

 **[She's right, Aibou.]** Ddraig said. **[In fact, even the greatest heroes had to stain their hands with blood of others to achieve their goals...regardless of how much it hurt them.]**

"So I need to learn how to deal with it?"

"Yeah." Ryuk said.

"But how?" The question was now filled with a hint of despair.

"It's never easy to do that at first, Issei-sama..." Frowned Bennia worried.

"So you don't have any tips?"

That made everyone glare at Ryuk, whom looked away with a pout on his face.

"Well, life is so hard to get but so easy to take?" Tried to say Ryuk.

Issei and the others sweatdropped at that.

"That's...kinda true...still, I need some time to myself..." He said while preparing to get out. With that said, Issei went out as his Boosted Gear dissipated, leaving both death entities alone in his room.

"So, what's the real reason Hades wants them?" Ryuk asked Bennia.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Bennia said confused.

"You know what I'm talking about."

 **(Kuoh's Street)**

He kept his gaze at the ground while trying to get a grip on what he was gonna do now. _'I killed a man...even if it was to save others...I still killed him...'_ He thought somberly as he walked around.

As he walked, he failed to notice he was walking towards someone.

 ***WHAM!***

"OW!" groaned him and the person he ran into.

"W-who was-?!" Issei's breath froze up when he looked on whom he crashed upon as he shakily got up. "S-Sona-kaichou!?"

He ran into a girl was was a young bespectacled woman in her late teens with a slim figure, black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes put in a surprised yet stern look. She mostly dressed in a Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform.

"Hyoudou-san..." She said surprised before her face turned impassive as she accepted Issei's shaking arm and got up before dusting herself. "What a coincidence to meet you here..."

"Uh yeah, sorry about that."

"No problem, but I'm curious...what are you doing outside, Hyoudou-san?" Asked the Student president serious.

"Oh, well I felt like I needed a little walk, that's all."

Sona's eyes narrowed as she thought, _'He's only telling a half truth, so he's lying as well...but about what?'_

"Anyway, nice talking with you." he smiled nervously and waved while walking past her.

"Wait Hyoudou-san!" She suddenly said as Issei froze rigidly. "By curiosity, did you see the recent news?"

"Uh, what news do you mean?"

"The one about the attempted hostage situation at Kuoh Mall." That made Issei flinch, to which Sona thought. _'Jackpot.'_

"Y-Yeah, I was really worried about the students." he replied nervously.

"That's good, it means that you have morals." Acknowledged Sona, inwardly impressed. "Still, what you think about what happened to the criminal?"

"I think they said something about a heart attack?" Issei said nervous.

"That's true, but I wonder why?"

Issei shrugged while trying to remain calm.

 _'Does he...no, he's merely traumatized by what happened.'_ Quickly deduced Sona's with pity, remembering the first time she had killed an Stray Devil and came so close to death because of her- _'Better not think that now!'_ She thought while shaking her head.

"So, I better get back to my walk." Issei said, but was surprised when Sona grabbed his left arm. "W-Wha?!"

"Sorry for being rude, Hyoudou-san...but I couldn't help but notice that you looked quite down, even for an attempted shooting on his friends."

 _'Oh no, she knows!'_ he panicked in his mind.

 _ **(I don't believe that is what she's talking about, Aibou.)**_ Said Ddraig mentally.

 _'Then what do you think it is?'_

 _ **(Remember, your two so-called friends were almost victims of the madman, so...)**_

 _'Shit! You're right, I need to show sympathy or she might really be suspicious!'_

Issei's face quickly got into a sad look, something which surprised Sona. "You're right, it's just that...I didn't want to imagine what might have happened if that man hurt them."

"Indeed, I would feel the same if something like that ever happened to my friends." Sona admitted before asking with a soft look. "Still, since you have nothing to do, want to talk about this on a cup of coffee and some bread?"

 _'Wow, hearing that almost sounds like a...date.'_ Surprised thought Issei with a blush.

"And before you think anything, no. It's not a date." Sona said swiftly as Issei inwardly sighed with 'so much for that' while acting like he was about to cry. "This is merely to calm down and forget about the whole shooting event."

"Oh, I knew that."

"Your face said otherwise." Sona pointed out with a smirk.

Issei blushed in embarrassment as Sona chuckled lightly.

 **(Hyoudou Residence)**

 ***CRACK!***

Ryuk jumped and reeled back while sensing a dark aura from Bennia. "W-What the-?!" Gasped the Shinigami with a nervous glance upon looking at Bennia, whom despite being surrounded by a dark aura smiled...yet said smile looked WAY too strained.

 _'Why do I feel very angry?'_

 **(Kuoh's Coffee Shop)**

Issei and Sona sat at one of the tables while waiting for their orders.

 _'What is this feeling of dread?'_ Thought the fake pervert to himself as he glanced around worriedly.

"What's wrong?" asked Sona seeing Issei look around.

"Ah nothing...just a sudden feeling of something unknown..." He admitted.

"Ah, alright." nodded Sona. _'Must be nervousness, nothing serious...'_

"So do you come here regularly?" Issei asked her awkwardly, realizing that this was the first time that he was out with a girl who wasn't either his mother or didn't treated him like a pervert.

"To be honest, this is the first time I came here. I learned from this place thanks to a friend of mine and I was going to try it out alone until I saw you..." She admitted.

"Oh, really?"

"Indeed." And before they knew it, both teenagers were chatting up quite friendly as if they were long time friends, laughing at each other's funny or embarrassing stories or nodding at anything interesting about each other.

Soon a server came by with their cups of caffeine. "Here is your order." She said as they accepted their threat.

They nodded in thanks before they started enjoying the orders.

"This is pretty good." Said Issei as he enjoyed the chocolate cheesecake.

"The coffee is extra fresh." remarked Sona drinking from her cup.

"Still not everything can be perfect, no?"

"Exactly."

They both glanced at each other before giggling in amusement.

 _'Huh, this is pretty nice.'_ Issei thought to himself with a smile before glancing at Sona. _'Maybe...'_

 _ **(While it's nice to see you happy Aibou, I would be careful around her.)**_ Said Ddraig suddenly.

 _'How come?'_ He thought back surprised.

 _ **(Because I can sense Devil energy from her...)**_ The dragon answered as Issei froze up.

 _'You mean she's...a devil?'_

 _ **(Yeah, and from what I'm feeling, she's a member of the Sitri clan...be careful, especially since they can manipulate water and ice.)** _ Warned Ddraig darkly.

 _'B-But her surname is Shitori!'_ It was then that his eyes widened as he thought. _'Unless...a fake surname? But why would she...?'_

 ** _(Many reasons, like hiding from potential enemies or even being either a banished devil, a bastard child, or perhaps she's unaware of her devil heritage...)_** Quickly deduced Ddraig as he recalled the many past experiences of his past wielders' with the supernatural factions, mainly the devils and how they acted back then.

Meanwhile, Sona noted Issei seem to be looking at the table and in deep thought while noticing him seem nervous for some reason. "Is there something wrong, Hyoudou-san?" She asked, making him face her surprised.

"Uh, no. Nothing at all." He said, trying to reassure her.

"Are you sure? You could tell me anything that worries you." At that Issei looked silent once more.

 _'Should I?'_ thought the boy.

 _ **(I think you shouldn't, especially since you don't have any means to defend yourself as of now.)**_

 _'You're right, I might be dead the moment she doesn't like what she hears.'_ With that, he said "Don't worry Sona-Kaichou, I'm alright."

That made her raise an eyebrow at him before she went back to drinking her coffee. _'He's hiding something...but what?'_ She thought as she swore she felt something...off about him before shaking up her head. _'No matter, I didn't brought him here to be interrogated.'_

"Uh, I have a question." spoke Issei.

"Yes, what is it?" Sona asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I have a rhetorical question."

"Which is?"

"Say, a person ended up kill a person, how should they feel about doing that?"

"..." Now there was an uncomfortable silence as Sona glanced at Issei seriously, making the latter shiver.

"Uh, forget I said anything." He quickly said nervous and preparing to run away if things went straight to Space Mexico.

"No, it's alright to ask that." She said seriously, "Especially considering what your friends almost went through, no?"

"Yeah..." He muttered uncomfortable before asking again, "So, how should the person feel?"

"Horrified would be very common. What would be unsettling thought is either that they don't feel anything or some sort of joy..." She began. "And that is without even mentioning what they would feel like afterwards..."

"What happens afterwards?"

"Either madness, suicide, paranoia, killing spree...to be honest it depends on what the person feels..." Admitted Sona before saying. "And to be honest, I believe that as long as you don't enjoy it, as long as you don't want to kill more, and as long as you remember why did you fight for...you'll never become an monster."

"Really?" Asked Issei who sounded relieved.

"Indeed." She said, remembering how her sister comforted her in one of her rare serious moments by saying those exact words after her first kill.

"Thank you, that's a relief." He said as he smiled sincerely.

"You're welcome..." She said with a blush due to his sudden look of relief, before she recovered and asked. "Why did you ask anyway?"

"Oh, it was nothing. Just a little curious, that's all."

Before either of them could say anything, the waiter arrived with the bill and said "Here's the bill, young couple."

"C-Couple!?" They both cried out with blushes.

"W-We're not a couple!" Denied Issei with a red face as he swore Ddraig was laughing at him.

"It's true!" spoke Sona.

"So it's true that you're a couple, miss?" Asked the smiling waiter as Sona froze up and Issei felt the urge to use the Death Note on the teaser. "Anyway, please find a way to pay this."

 _'Shit! I forgot my wallet at home!'_ thought Issei.

"Don't worry, I'll pay for the both of us." Sona said recovering from her reaction.

"Wait, you will?"

"Of course, it's the least I can do for such good time." She answered with a smile on her face.

 _'Wow, she's really cute when she smiles.'_

 _ **(Young love...)**_ Chuckled Ddraig, making Issei blush in embarrassment.

 _'S-Stop that!'_ He shook his head to see the waiter leave after Sona payed for the both of them. "Um, you really didn't have to do that. I could have just washed the dishes to pay for it." he spoke up.

"No no. It's alright. After all, it was me who invited you here." She said.

"But-"

"Please Hyoudou-kun, just accept this." She said while looking at him with a certain look that made no male in the multiverse resist anyone who wore it.

Issei caved and nodded. "Arigatou."

"You're welcome, Hyoudou-kun."

 _'Kun?'_ He thought with a blush.

 _ **(And NOW you noticed that, Aibou?)**_ Pointed out the now amused Welsh Dragon.

 _'Urusai! (Shut up!)'_ Issei sighed as Sona looked at him amused before they glanced at each other embarrassed.

"No, I should be the one thanking you for this, Sona-kaichou." He replied back before asking "So, want me to accompany you home?"

"That's quite alright, but thank you."

"Very well, if you need help in anything, please tell me." He said, to which she nodded before they gave each other's cellphone numbers in case anything happened as they walked on their separate ways.

 _'I can't believe it...I got her number...I GOT HER NUMBER!?'_ He thought with wide eyes of disbelieve.

 _ **(Congrats Aibou!)**_ Ddraig said in pride, before his tone turned into a teasing one. _**(So how will you tell this to our new friends? Especially Orgon's daughter?)**_

He stopped walking and felt dread. _'W-What is this feeling of dread?!'_ He thought nervous.

 **(Hyoudou Residence)**

Bennia was exuding an aura that made everything living around the area shiver.

And poor Ryuk was shivering with sweat coming from his now nervous face as he tried and failed to find a way out. _'Why is she so upset!?'_ He thought scared while staying in one of the corners.

Meanwhile, the mentioned Shinigami merely smiled serenely while inwardly thinking of asking her newest idol what he did to make her feel like that and how to...deal with that in an "according" manner.

 **Danmaku-OverLord/D-O: AND CUT! Sorry if the chapter is too short, but as you can guess (likely) it's because I was working on more important business and because this is a short chapter to deal with the Fallout (XD) of the event in the previous chapter involving Issei killing the criminal known as Gin.**

 **The reason for this was to show that NOT EVERYONE, ESPECIALLY IN REAL LIFE, COULD RECOVER SO QUICKLY OR BE ALL DANDY WITH KILLING RIGHT AWAY! Just look at how many people, fictional or otherwise, seem to go into shock or any other kind of emotion (Mainly denial, rage, glee, ect) when they killed someone (NOT SOMETHING LIKE AN ANIMAL OR A MONSTER) for the first time because they took out a SENTIENT life that was, in a way, similar to theirs. So as a result, here Issei would obviously be shocked and downright perturbed at the fact that he killed someone, even if indirectly and said someone was about to kill innocent people including his so called friends. Besides, what would YOU feel like if you killed someone?!**

 **No offence, but this chapter was, besides what was mentioned above, made to not only give some realism and Character Development to Issei, whom as you can guess is NOT AS PERVERTED AS IN CANON, to make him more accepting of Death...especially considering what will happen once Canon hits the Fan, but to also introduce Sona, whom (as you can guess) will not only be an important character for the future arcs, but also a POSSIBLE Harem member if things play out correctly.**

 **Don't worry, Rias and the others will appear, but it won't be soon...or at least they won't meet with Issei soon since they might make some Cameos until Canon arrives.**

 **Also, to warn you all in advance, since this fic crosses over Death Note, this means that the fic will focus mostly, at least before Canon starts, on Drama and Suspense like DN with Light and L's mind games and strategies. And so, please expect, or try to NOT be surprised so MUCH, if Issei is SMARTER or more OOC than his Canon self as he tries to not get caught by not only the Authorities, but also the rest of the Supernatural Factions once they figure out that the deaths aren't 'Normal' by Human standards...**

 **Anyway, as to when will Issei "become" Kira, it will be on either the next chapter or the one afterwards depending of how much progress is made. Finally, a HUGE Shout Out to both MLP X Death Note Fics "A Dragon's Notebook" and "Death Note Equestria" alongside the Naruto X Death Note fic "A Jinchuriki's Note" and Death Note's official Manga, Anime, Movies, and Games to give me inspiration and ideas to make this fic advance fluently.**

 **Please leave Reviews, BUT NO FLAMES! XC**


End file.
